The Dear House of Shichinin
by DisturbedShichinintaiLovers
Summary: When an Emo-girl, 2 Goths, a Metalhead, an Alternative rocker and an Punk Rocker live in a house together...well...all good and fun...


* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

He pulled the hood of his coat lower over his eyes as the train screeched to a stop. He looked at his companion, who was smiling a little, and the woman beside him looking unamused. All three of them were wearing all black. "Renkotsu!" A girly voice squealed.

He groaned as his little brother bound out of the train.

One girl soon followed him, after tying her Converse sneakers back up, "c'mon Renkotsu, it's not that bad." She smiled sweetly.

"For him it is Yuka." A boy with a long braid smirked.

Renkotsu glared at them. "Suikotsu, your siblings are being annoying again." He growled.

The man called Suikotsu looked at him with a blank expression, "And your point is? It's not like your much better than they are."

Renkotsu glared. "If you say anything like that again, I'll rip out your throat." He growled.

Suikotsu silently gulped.

The woman beside Suikotsu glared. "Renkotsu, if you threaten him again, I'll rip out your piercings." She threatened calmly.

Yuka snickered, "And don't mistake Kikyou's calm tone for an empty threat...."

Renkotsu put a hand to the two labret rings and winced. "Shaddup Yuka." He spat, recovering from the threat.

She smiled widely, knowing she had struck a nerve, "Hehehe."

Renkotsu was about to retort when someone latched onto his arm; he looked down to see his black haired little brother smiling up at him.

"Renkotsu!" He squealed again.

"Jakotsu, let go."

Bankotsu and Yuka laughed as Renkotsu's temper was rising.

Jakotsu pouted and let go, reattaching to Bankotsu with a smile.

Renkotsu rolled his eyes. "Lets go."

Yuka sighed, "What's up with you lately?"

Renkotsu looked down at her. "Nothing."

"Nothing he says. He's been on edge all week and everyone knows but nooo, he cant admit it to even himself...." She muttered darkly.

He smirked. "Well maybe letting a bunch of little teenage punks live in my house has gotten to me."

She glared at him then looked straight ahead, muttering something incoherent.

He rolled his eyes and his cellphone rang. "Not answering." He muttered to himself.

Yuka sighed and snatched his cell phone, answering it, "Renkotsu's secretary, how may I help you?" She said in a cheery voice that was clearly fake.

The female voice on the other end 'humph'ed. "Let me talk to Renkotsu little girl."

"Sorry, he's sulking in his own little world right now, can I take a message Ms. Whore?" She sneered.

"Fine, tell him to call me. He knows who I am." She replied hanging up.

"Whatever." She gave the phone an irritated look then shoved it back in Renkotsu's hand, "The slut puppy called."

Renkotsu sighed. "Can't take no for an answer." He groaned.

"Then why did you give her your cell number in the first place you moron?" Yuka glared at him.

He looked at her. "Well...."

"Well what?"

He shoved his hands into his jean pockets. "We WERE going out, why wouldn't I?"

"With that slut?! Ugh, you're disgusting!" Yuka looked at him wide-eyed.

He shrugged. "Yes, I am."

She sweatdropped, "Glad to know it doesn't phase you...." She looked straightforward again, sighing heavily.

Jakotsu leaned over. "If I'm not mistaken, I sense a little jealousy." He whispered pointing at Yuka.

"Yuka? Jealous of Renkotsu? Noooo." Bankotsu told him, "She told me a few days ago that wished he'd drop dead."

"Not of Renkotsu, of Slut Puppy." Jakotsu retorted.

Bankotsu sweatdropped, "Her too...."

Jakotsu rolled his eyes. "Nevermind."

Bankotsu looked blankly at Yuka; "Huh...Ya think she likes him?"

He nodded. "Yes."

He turned blankly to Renkotsu, "Ya think he likes her?"

Jakotsu shrugged. "Who knows with him."

Suikotsu joined the muttering, "I say he does. I've seen him when she's around other guys...."

Bankotsu's eyes widened, "Renkotsu is a pedophile!" He said rather loudly.

Renkotsu whipped around and promptly clobbered Bankotsu in the back of the head. "No I am not!"

Bankotsu rubbed the lump on his head, "Evil pyro...."

Renkotsu just glared. "We're home." He remarked sarcastically, pointing to the house they were standing in front of.

Yuka walked up to the door; "You're the only one who has the key, open it already." She demanded.

Renkotsu glared at her, pulling out the keys and opening the door to a dark house. He flicked on the lights, the walls were black, the carpet was dark red and there were a few pictures scattered around. Renkotsu flopped down on the couch promptly. "Suikotsu fix some dinner."

"I did it last night, its Yuka's turn."

"Wonderful, charcoal for supper...." Bankotsu muttered quietly.

Yuka glared at him, "One of these days, Jakotsu isn't gonna be there Bankotsu, and I'm gonna hang you up to dry...."

Kikyou sighed. "I'll cook."

Yuka and Bankotsu weren't listening, they were to busy biting each other's heads off.

Suikotsu stepped in between them. "Children, both of you."

"Like someone your height could do anything to me!" Bankotsu snorted.

Yuka reached around Suikotsu and pulled hard on Bankotsu's braid, "Big things come in small packages jerkweed!" She growled.

"You wouldn't think they were twins would you?" Kikyou muttered to Suikotsu out of the corner of her mouth.

Suikotsu solemnly nodded.

"Alright half-pint, bring it on!"

"Ha! Like I'd wanna waste my skills on a weakling like you! HA!"

"Weakling?! Why don't we test that theory out with my baby!"

"Your baby? Don't you mean scrap metal?" She sneered.

Bankotsu growled, "Why you little...."

Kikyou stepped in glaring. "Both of you! Really! Stop it!"

"But Kikyou!" They both whined.

She glared. "Bankotsu, go take a shower, you smell like sweat. Suikotsu, get in the kitchen and help me make dinner, Jakotsu...just don't go with Bankotsu and Yuka, calm down."

With one more menacing glare at each other, they departed, Bankotsu headed toward the bathroom and Yuka huffing and walking outside.

Suikotsu glared at Kikyou. "How come when you tell them what to do, they listen?"

"Because I'm not you."

He sweatdropped, "Thanks...." He walked towards the kitchen.

She followed, shutting the door. She searched through the refrigerator. "We have nothing to eat."

"Figures, Yuka was supposed to shop today...."

"We have noodles."

"Hmm. I guess that should work, or we can call for take out."

"Maybe take out." Kikyou replied nodding. "Jakotsu is too picky just to have noodles, no wonder he's so skinny."

"I'll go see what everyone wants then." Suikotsu walked out of the kitchen and over to Renkotsu, "Your fridge is bare and dry, we're ordering take-out, what do you want?"

"Doesn't matter," he replied sharply. "Just no Chinese."

"Alright then, a cigarette and water for Renkotsu." He muttered walking over to Jakotsu, "We're getting take out, you hungry?"

"Pizzaaaaa."

"I figured, what kind?"

"Pepperoni..."

"Should've known." He knocked on the bathroom door, "Bankotsu, take out, whaddya want?"

"Pepperoni...."

"Why do I bother...?" He went out front, "Yuka?"

"Chinese." She muttered.

"Mhmm." He walked back inside.

Kikyou was standing at the kitchen door. "3 orders of Chinese, 3 large pepperoni pizzas?"

"How'd you guess?"

She smiled. "Call it women's intuition, I just know what you like."

He looked at her blankly, then gave her a peck on the lips, "Then you can take my order, later tonight!" (Ryuchan: Gay pick up line.... ;;)

She laughed. "As you wish."

He laughed too, kissing her again and walking in the kitchen to make the phone call.

Yuka heard both of them inside, "Sickos...." She muttered, rubbing her head. 'I feel a migraine coming....'

Renkotsu lit up a cigarette. "Stupid people."

Yuka sat down on the porch steps, rubbing her temples, "Oh yes, this will turn into a fine migraine...."

Kikyou stood boredly in the kitchen doorway, cursing Renkotsu's smoking habit under her breath.

Yuka continued to rub her temples, "What did I do with my medicine?"

A car screeched to a stop in front of the house and Yuka looked up.

"Well, look who it is...." A voice sneered as the black haired female walked up to her.

"My luck cannot be this bad...." Yuka furrowed her eyebrows.

"Hello Yuka."

"Hello Tsubaki." She said through clenched teeth.

"Why the glare, deary?" Tsubaki asked sarcastically. "I'm not here to see you."

"He's not home...." She muttered standing up.

"Right."

"Ok then, he doesn't wanna see you, or deal with you and neither do I, now go away...." She rubbed her temples again, trying to stay calm, 'Ooooh yes, this is turning into a FINE migraine...simply delightful....'

She smiled. "Ok then, tell him I came by." She replied her tone all too false as she turned on her heel and walked away.

Yuka looked up, "I know you cannot be walking away just like that."

The smirk on her face answered. "Oh no. I'll be back."

"Wonderful...."

"Dear God the bitch is stalking me." Renkotsu muttered from the doorway, making Yuka jump.

Yuka turned around, her eye twitching and her heart pounding hard, "You oughta work for the CIA...."

"What? I've been standing here since slut puppy pulled up, don't tell me ya didn't notice me."

"No, I didn't." She began to rub her temples again and growled, "What did I do with my medicine?"

"It's in the bathroom."

"Great, right where jerkweed is too...." She sighed, "I'll live...."

"No...its in the _other_ bathroom, dumbass."

She glared up at him, "Is this Torture-Yuka-Day or something? Sheesh!" She stood up and stalked back inside.

"Yes!" He called after her, walking inside and sitting back down. "...I wonder where Kikyou and Suikotsu went." He muttered looking at the kitchen door. "No I don't."

Yuka grabbed her bottle of pills and walked toward the kitchen door.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you, who knows what they could be doing...."

"Oh shut up. I don't care." She opened the door...and her jaw dropped. Turning like a stiff statue, she shut the door very quietly, "I'm scarred for life...." She walked into her room, shutting the door.

Renkotsu laughed to himself, "I warned you!" He yelled through her door.

"Shut up you bastard!"

"Make me!"

She opened the door and chucked her rather large Biology book at him, smacking him right in the face, "There, I did!"

She slammed the door and laid down on her bed, burying her face in her pillow, "Now I feel better...." She smirked.

Renkotsu was stunned for a minute. "Oh that's it." He growled to himself, opening the door and walking in. "Hmm," he thought aloud.

She stayed silent, pretending not to hear him; she was too tired to deal with this right now.

He walked over to her, smirk plastered on his face as he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "should I kill you now, or later?"

"Later." She accidentally smacked him in the face, "I'm sleepy, go away." She rolled over.

"Aww, the poor baby needs beauty sleep, sorry to inform you I don't think it'll help. But, dinner's here, by the way."

She sat up and patted his cheek, "Not even make up would help you Renkotsu, you're stuck like that for life." She rolled out of bed and walked out of her room.

He laughed. "At least I'm not a dime-store slut." He retorted walking after her and grabbing his food, trying to avoid the swarm.

She snatched her Chinese, then walked up and whispered in his ear, "Well, at least I'm not a pedophile." She snickered and walked off.

"They were talking about you too." He spat.

"Yes, but you go after a lot more young chicks other than just me, don't you?" She shut the door to her room, smiling at him.

He glared at her door. "No, you're the youngest." He replied smirking.

She narrowed her eyes at the door, but decided to drop it. It was tiring.

"But then again, you must be the one who goes for older men." He added, walking to his own room.

"One of these days...." She muttered coldly, "One of these days...."

He slammed his door and sat down at his desk, pizza beside him.

She stood up and walked to his room, opening the door, "Sure Renkotsu, I go for older men...but I go for older ATTRACTIVE men. Not freaky jerks like you." She smirked and shut the door, leaning on the wall beside it.

He laughed a little, opening his door. "Fine, whatever you say. Not that any attractive sane man would go for you anyway."

"Like any girl in her right mind would go for a bald moronic bastard like you!" She retorted.

"A few have actually." He replied with a smirk. "It's the trench coat." He added gesturing to the leather coat he was wearing.

"Like I said, no girl in her RIGHT MIND."

"Heh. Yeah I know," he agreed. "I don't like them in their right mind anyway."

She glared at him; "You're sucha pig."

"And you're a bitch."

"Not just any old bitch, I'm THE bitch." She smirked, "Fact of life baldy, get used to it."

"Exactly why you don't have a boyfriend."

She put a finger in his face, "I do so have a boyfriend!"

He made a motion as to swipe her finger away but froze and rose an eyebrow. "You...do?"

"Surprised are we? His name is Musou, I think you know him."

"THAT IDIOT?!"

"You betcha! And he's not an idiot!"

"Yes he is, and he's also stalking Kikyou...and Kagome...."

"Humph. So what? He gets his women." She smirked, then sneered, "And he does it, without a trench coat." She turned and walked back to her room, her head held high in victory, and shut her door.

Renkotsu laughed to himself, following her out and leaning against her door. "I doubt he even knows you two are together."

She leaned against her door on the other side, "Really? Wanna test that theory? Call him and ask him."

"Ok." He said, pulling his cell phone out and dialing the number.

"Hello?" Someone replied.

"Yo Musou, its Renkotsu, my little brother was wondering...do you have a girlfriend?" He asked, loud enough for Yuka to hear.

"No, my heart belongs to Kikyou...."

"No? So you're available, goood." He hung up.

Silence was the reply on the other side of the door.

Renkotsu sighed loudly, walking back to his room.

Silently she opened the door. She stood there for a moment and then walked down the hallway to Renkotsu's room. She stood there in front of it before opening the door, letting herself in.

He was lying down on his bed with his arms folded behind his head; trench coat sprawled out, revealing the tight black shirt and baggy black pants. "What?"

Barely breathing, not blinking, a few tears brimmed on the edge of her eyes, threatening to fall.

He didn't look at her for a minute. "What?" He repeated.

::Blip. Blap::

A few of her tears fell on the carpeted floor. She stood still, her head hanging, bangs covering her eyes. She didn't make a motion to do anything; she just stood there, crying silently.

Renkotsu sat up and walked over to her, an eyebrow raised ever so slightly. "Yuka...?"

::Blip. Blap. Blip. Blap::

More and more tears began to fall, and she heaved a rigid sigh before breaking down into mild sobs, sinking to her knees on the tearstained floor, muffling the noises that came from her mouth.

Renkotsu looked half-shocked at the girls' sudden breakdown. "Uh...."

The sobs became louder, and Yuka tightened the grip on her mouth, trying to shut herself up.

The tears came faster, and the carpet had a small wet blotch on it now. Yuka never spoke, just kept trying to quiet herself.

He kneeled down to her level, taking her chin in her hands. Laughing silently to himself about how stupid he felt. "Yuka...what's wrong...?"

Her lips moved, but no words came out, or if they did, they were quiet ones.

"Speak up." He demanded quietly, furrowing his brows.

She wrenched her chin away and shook her head, still crying.

"Yuka." He warned. "Either leave me alone or talk to me."

She fell back on her butt, scrunching her knees up to her chest and placing her forehead down on top of them, "Y-You...were right..." she muttered, more like whispered raggedly.

He sighed. "This is the only time I don't want to be right." He told her, getting up and laying back down on his bed.

"I'm such an idiot...." She muttered, still crying.

"Don't think like that, he's the one that forgets everything. Besides, he's not good enough for ya."

She looked up, her eyes a bit bloodshot, "Wha?" That was the first time she'd ever heard him say something half way decent to her.

"Just being honest. I usually am."

"I...uh..."

He shrugged. "What? It's the truth, he's not good enough."

She didn't say anything, just buried her head on her knees again, hiding the small blush on her face.

"Are you just gonna sit there and dampen my carpet?"

She nodded her head.

He laughed a little, "c'mere."

She slowly stood up and walked over to his bed, rubbing the redness out of her eyes.

He sat up a little and smirked to himself. "Heh, listen punk, go crying to your brothers next time unless you're looking for trouble. Cause if they knew you were in here..." he started. "Other than that, don't waste your tears on dumb-asses."

She nodded and yawned, falling on his bed, "Renkotsu...I'm sleepy...."

"Can't help ya there."

She grabbed a pillow and pulled it close to her, "Fine, I'll stay here." She curled up in a small ball and slowly began to drift off to sleep.

"There's not room for the two of us," he protested, poking her.

A small snore was her reply.

He rolled her over and poked her again. "Wake up!" He snapped in her ear.

She muttered something incoherent, grabbing his arm and using as a pillow instead of the one she grabbed.

He sighed. "I. Am. Not. A. Pillow."

"Renkotsu...." She half muttered, half moaned in her sleep, clutching his arm a little tighter.

Renkotsu had a very 'WTF' look on his face. "Wha...?"

She had a content look on her face, still clutching his arm. He tried pulling his arm away from her grasp, but couldn't without waking her.

"Hmm?" She opened her eyes slightly; "Oh...did I nod off?"

"...Yes."

She yawned, rolling in a tighter ball, "Oh...sorry...."

"Tell that to my arm."

She looked at the object she was currently clutching, "Whoops." Her eyes widened, and she blushed a bit, "My bad." She released her grasp.

She looked away, still blushing, "I...uh...."

"You...?"

She shook her head and sat up.

He laughed at her a little. "You should always tell people what's on your mind cause they're gonna figure it out eventually."

"It's nothing." She sighed.

He shrugged. "That's great."

Silence filled the room. She sat there on the cushiony bed, wringing her hands, trying to figure out what to say to him. She'd never been this shy around him, Renkotsu, EVER! Why now? Yuka looked at him out of the corner of her eyes; 'He looks no different.'

Renkotsu stared at the ceiling. "If you're only here to bother me by taking up space, go back to your own room."

She sweatdropped, 'And his attitude is as crappy as ever....'

"...Well? Anything to say Miss Bitch?"

She shook her head, "Nothing that you would call importance...I guess...I mean, that would be to much to hope for." She stood up and began to walk out.

He laughed. "What I call important and what you think I'd call important, don't compare them."

She looked at him, "...I don't understand you...one minute your being a total jackass, the next, your being really sweet...and...uh...kind."

"Sweet? I'm not sweet, I'm a dirty bastard, down right nasty."

She sweatdropped again, "Were you complementing yourself?"

He thought for a second. "Yes."

She sweatdropped even further, "Why'd you have to think about it?" She muttered.

"Cause I was also insulting you for thinking even for a minute I could be nice to someone who skirts around me unless she's telling me what a bastard I am. And you have shitty taste in men, but is that all? No I could go on for days!"

"Do what you want, I'm already gone." She yelled back, halfway done the hallway.

"You'll come running back any second now...!" He called back; laughing to himself as his cell phone rang again. He knew who it was, but he answered. "Hello, Renkotsu here, ya know, I don't wanna have phone sex with you, Tsubaki." He reeled off like he did everyday.

Yuka glared back at his doorway, "Who needs you?! I don't!"

"Sorry Yuka, but I gotta take this call!" He yelled. "So, Slut Puppy, how may I help ya tonight?"

"Hello Renkotsu." She said in the most seductive voice she could muster.

He couldn't help but laugh. "Ok, ok, what is it now that I can say no to?"

"You never have to say no to me...."

"Oh really?"

She licked her lips, "yes."

"Heh, no, actually. I will always say no unless you PAY me."

"Oh, Renkotsu, quit playing hard to get."

"I don't play hard to get, I AM hard to get."

"Hmm...what can I do to get you?"

He thought for a second, thinking leading her on wouldn't hurt...him at least. "Oh...depends on what you had in mind."

"I was thinking you could come over here, and we'd play a few games."

He laughed. "Dear, dear, dear, well, the kids have school tomorrow and Kikyou and Suikotsu will be at work..." he trailed off in mock thought.

"I don't wanna wait that long...I need somebody to ravish me, and no one can do that better than you...." Her lips quirked into a smile, thinking he was giving in.

"I don't ravish, Tsubaki, you know that. And you'll have to wait."

A frown formed once again, "Aww...that's no fun...."

"I know I'm not, you know I'm not. Just wait and you'll see."

"Awww...stop being such a grouch Renkotsu...."

"Always have, always will be. Good things come to those who wait."

Yuka sat outside his bedroom door, barely making out what Tsubaki was saying, but clearly hearing Renkotsu and thus, following the conversation, giggling silently from time to time.

"But then again, Tsubaki, you stalking me doesn't help our situation any."

"Stalking? I'm just trying to get you back Baby, I miss you so much...."

Yuka rolled her eyes, 'Like he's gonna fall for that...'

"Riiight."

Yuka giggled silently again.

"It's the truth! If that annoying little bitch wasn't standing in our way, we would have been together by now!" Tsubaki snarled.

Renkotsu narrowed his eyes. "What annoying little bitch?"

"That...that...Yuka! That annoying little, psychotic, snotty, two faced, little...." She dragged on and on.

"Are you assuming that I'm _with_ Yuka?"

"It certainly seems like it you pedophile!" Tsubaki snorted.

Yuka's eyes widened, remembering what he did to Bankotsu for calling him that...and imagining what he was gonna do to the slut puppy...not that she was worried about her or anything.

Renkotsu's temper flared. "I hardly doubt I'm a pedophile, Tsubaki, she's not _five _she's _16_ and even if I was with her I highly doubt you of all people would know about it." He replied his voice like ice.

"Say what you will, but I'll find out one way or another, I have my connections!" She hung up, growling.

Yuka bit her lower lip.

"Yuka, you can come back in if you need to."

She silently gasped. _He knew I was here?_ She slowly stood up and peered in the room.

he was smirking at the ceiling. "I knew you were there the whole time." He told her, rolling his eyes.

She sweatdropped, _Sadistic bastard... _She thought to herself.

"What?"

"Do you eavesdrop on everyone?"

"Pretty much, yea. But only when something interesting is going on."

"Interesting? Since when has my life become interesting?"

"When the slut puppy comes around, it's always interesting."

"Yeah, ok, she'll be over tomorrow, you do know that right?"

"Yea, I heard." She said, her voice like venom.

"Maybe." She muttered silently.

"Hah! Now...I just have to figure out HOW to piss her off."

Yuka rolled her eyes and plopped down on a chair, _This is gonna be a looooong night..._

* * *

Reviewww for uuusss! 


End file.
